


When in Greece

by Delphi



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Graveyard Book - Gaiman
Genre: Crossover, Greece, M/M, Romance, Travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bod meets an interesting stranger in Athens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Greece

After three years on his own, Bod was still mostly nocturnal by nature, and Athens after dark proved to his delight to be as lively as a graveyard—literally, not figuratively. The little taverna he had stumbled upon was lit low and golden, full of warm shadows, and smelled pleasantly of wine and roast chicken. Bod sat at a table in back, listening to the rapid patter of Greek conversation, and the strains of someone playing guitar outside, and the distant thumping drumbeat from the nightclub up the street.

And he watched the man at the corner table, carefully and with growing interest.

No one else seemed to notice him. That was precisely why Bod had. He was handsome. Big and dark—older, but not old—and most interestingly of all, he was Faded.

He was certainly alive. Bod had watched him eat and drink and saw his broad chest shallowly rising and falling with every breath. Not dead, then, nor undead. Yet he had a still, patient quality that was rare among the living. He was a traveller, like him; a well-worn pack sat on the chair beside him, upon which was perched a copy of what looked like Herodotus's _Histories_ and an English-to-Greek phrase book. British, maybe, or American.

The man caught him looking, finally, and raised his eyebrows slightly. Bod blushed but managed a smile. The man had really nice eyelashes. He gathered his pluck and walked over, attempting a tactic that on two occasions had worked much better than what he had previously gleaned from Caius Pompeius. "Can I buy you a drink?"

His stomach fluttered as the man hesitated—seeming to flicker from surprised to mildly embarrassed to amused. He muttered what sounded like, 'When in Greece,' then chuckled and said, "Why not?"

Bod offered his hand. "I'm Nobody Owens."

For the first time since leaving home, there was no inquiry about his name. He understood why as a warm, strong hand folded around his own. "Shadow Moon."

He had a feeling they were going to get along.


End file.
